feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipes
Pipes are a fundamental part of Buildcraft, and once set up allow items to be transported around the world without the player being required to carry them. Pipes can be crafted to carry items, liquids, and Buildcraft power, and are capable of connecting to blocks such as furnaces and chests to extract or insert items. When connecting to a block, pipe placement is important. If you want to remove items from a furnace, for example, then a wooden pipe needs to be attached to the side of the furnace. A pipe connected to the top of a furnace places items into the top spot, and a pipe connected to the bottom of a furnace puts items into the bottom spot. 'Pipes (overview)' Wooden Transport Pipe : Wooden pipes are for extracting items from any container (e.g. furnace, chest and other things that may hold items). It must be powered by an adjacent engine to function. Wooden pipes cannot connect to other wooden pipes, but can connect to other kinds of transport pipes. Cobblestone Transport Pipe : Cobblestone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to stone pipes. Stone Transport Pipe : Stone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to cobblestone pipes. They will also continue the speed effects of gold pipes more efficiently than others. Iron Transport Pipe : Iron pipes have only one output. It can be changed with redstone or a wrench. They can't output into a wooden pipe. Gold Transport Pipe : Gold pipes boost the speed of items passing through them. : (requires redstone signal pre BC3.2) Diamond Transport Pipe : Diamond pipes can filter items to different output pipes based on a user-defined filter. Obsidian Transport Pipe : Obsidian pipes will pick up items off the ground. Their collection range will increase when powered by an engine. Sandstone Transport Pipe : Available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : Sandstone pipes connect to other kinds of transport pipes, allowing stone and cobblestone pipes to connect, but will not connect to machines. Void Pipe : Available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : The void transport pipe simply deletes any item entering it. It is less CPU-intensive than dropping items into lava. Waterproof Pipes : Waterproof pipes can carry BuildCraft-compatible liquids around. They require pipe waterproof in their construction. Conductive Pipes : Conductive pipes can carry energy from engines to machines (e.g. quarry , oil refinery etc). They will not carry items or liquids. Structure Pipes : Cobblestone structure pipes are used to passively connect multiple piping systems, although they can also carry facades or pipe wire. Gates : Gates provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They are, for example, able to detect when an item is traversing the pipe or detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. Gates are most commonly used with Pipe Wires Video Tutorial This video will show players everything they need to know to effectively use Buildcraft transport pipes. OHl-Lay9MoE/youtube> Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Pipes Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Pipes Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Pipes Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Pipes